1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, it relates to an OLED display having improved display characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a plurality of OLEDs each having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. When the anode and cathode inject holes and electrons into the organic light emitting layer, the OLEDs emit light using energy generated when excitons generated by electron-hole combinations in the organic light emitting layer are dropped from an excited state to a ground state, and an image is displayed when the excitons are dropped from an excited state to a ground state.
Therefore, the OLED display has self-luminance characteristics and the thickness and weight of the OLED display can be reduced since it does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD).
In addition, since the OLED display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc., it is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.